


i love your smile

by jiminswrist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Happy Nico di Angelo, Italian Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminswrist/pseuds/jiminswrist
Summary: Will asks Nico to speak Italian even if he can't understand a word
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	i love your smile

**Author's Note:**

> this work contains parts in Italian, they're the ones in cursive. The translation will be right after, in brackets.

"hai un sorriso bellissimo"  
[you have a beautiful smile]  
  
"what?" Will turned to him, eyes wide and smile still on his face. "you know I have no idea what you're saying"  
Nico smirked "I know"  
Will huffed, "I'll have to start learning Italian one of these days" he stood right in front of his boyfriend, smiling softly.  
Nico tilted his chin up, to make up for the height difference, "how about no"  
"You're keeping secrets, Di Angelo?"  
"of course, I can't let you discover my evil plans," Nico smirked.  
"Evil plans, huh?" Will said, with a low voice and a smirk, "like taking over the world through pizza?"  
Nico laughed, "I was thinking more about buying that leather harness we saw the other day and wearing it when I pick you up for our date"  
Will put a hand on his heart and faked having a heart attack "that is pure evil, are you trying to kill me?"  
Nico laughed again and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.  
"but for real, I think you'd look spectacular in that harness" Will added.  
"I'll see what I can do about it".  
  
Will looked at him for a while, as Nico started to cook lunch.  
"tell me something else in Italian" Will said.  
"I won't translate it, you know that" Nico took the eggs from the fridge.  
"Yeah, I know." Will sat down, still looking at Nico, "but I love your voice when you speak Italian".  
Nico smiled, "e io amo la tua in qualunque lingua"  
[and I love yours in any language]  
  
Will didn't say a thing, so Nico continued.  
"amo la tua risata, e amo quando ridi così forte che ti manca il respiro"  
[i love your laugh, and I love it when you laugh so hard it takes your breath away]  
  
He put salt in the boiling water, keeping his back turned out of shyness.  
"amo i tuoi occhi, e amo come tu riesci a vedere dentro le persone, a capirle davvero"  
[I love your eyes, and I love how you can see right through people, how you really understand them]  
  
He sighed and turned to look at Will, who was listening, completely enamored.  
"amo il fatto che tu sia una persona così appassionato, e che ti batti per ciò in cui credi"  
[I love the fact that you're so passionate, and you fight for what you believe in]  
He paused, lowering his gaze.  
  
"amo che ti occupi così tanto di tutti gli altri che ti dimentichi di prenderti cura di te stesso"  
[i love that you take care of everyone else so much you forget to take care of yourself]  
  
He turned back around to put spaghetti in the boiling water.  
"Vorrei che tu mettessi te stesso un po' più in alto, nella lista delle priorità, perché per me sei al primo posto."  
[i wish you would put yourself a little higher on your list of priorities because you're the first in mine]  
  
He opened the eggs in a bowl.  
"e non smetterò mai di meravigliarmi del fatto che tu abbia scelto me."  
[and I'll never stop marveling at the fact that you chose me]  
  
He didn't say anything for a while.  
"I hope you didn't just describe all the ways in which you want to kill me, but in a loving voice" Will joked.  
"now that you mention it, amo il tuo senso dell'umorismo" Nico joked, in a threatening tone. [I love your sense of humor]  
"Okay, I hope it's quick at least" Will stood up, and started setting up the table.  
"sei tu il dottore, potresti uccidermi molto più facilmente, di quanto io non possa fare con te" Nico murmured.  
[you're the doctor, you could kill me way more easily than I could kill you]  
  
After finishing to prepare for lunch in silence, they sat down to eat their carbonara.  
Will sighed, "I'll have to download Duolingo"  
Nico smiled sweetly, "non ci provare nemmeno" [don't even try it]  
Will smiled, a little unsure "uhm.. I love you?" he tried.  
Nico laughed "ti amo anche io, idiota". [I love you too, idiot]

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I hope you enjoyed this really quick fic<3  
> please let me know what you think!


End file.
